City of Angels
by stephyswan
Summary: The one-shot in which McDreamy, McSteamy, Double-o-Seven, and Little Grey discuss the happenings at Grey Sloan Memorial and receive a visit from the living.


**-based on the comment Chyler Leigh made about Lexie, McDreamy, McSteamy and George all chilling at the bar in heaven-**

 **Kim Raver is coming back yay teddy!**

 **PS: I am not trying to pick any religious fights about heaven or abortions or whatever. Please don't start anything, it's just a sweet story about our beloved characters.**

 _Nobody knows where they might end up. Nobody knows what comes after life. What does death entail? Is it living in the clouds? Do you see the people you love again? Or do you fall asleep eternally in a pit of darkness? Nobody knows until they're dead. And once they're there, there is no going back. Do the dead watch over the living? Do they see their loved ones triumph and fall? Do these loved ones, your guardian angels, make sure you're safe? Or is simply the luck of the draw keeping you alive? Do the dead end up regretting everything? Every mistake? The chances they didn't take? Or does everything fall into place? Nobody knows._

"Mark!"

Mark opened his eyes. His wife was nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes.

"Daddddd." Ella moaned, throwing herself on top of him. "I want to hang out." Even without opening his eyes he could imagine the ball of red hair and Addison's eyes hovering above him. She may have never grown up on Earth, but she was growing up here. She was one of the shinies, the child angels.

Mark growled. He felt the dip of the bed, then a peck on his forehead. "Morning." At this point, he opened his eyes. Little Grey. Little Grey that had died right before he had, under a plane, without an arm. Animals had fought over her body. But here, she was the same Lexie he had fallen in love with. Pretty eyes, sweet smile, both arms, and no blood. They were happy. They were going to grow old together.

"Fine Ella, we will." He growled.

"Can we go see Derek?" She beamed.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Is there a day we don't see Derek?"

"His pretty eyes make me happy." She said, walking out of the room. "You two can do whatever you want as long as we'll go later, I'll go hang out with the other shinies to leave you with some, erm, quiet time."

Mark just laughed as Lexie laid beside him and just looked at him.

"Can you believe we've been dead for five years? Zola is in elementary school now. She's never going to remember me! Bailey and Ellis will never know me, and Mer won't show them a picture! Maybe when they're older, anyway," Lexie reflected.

"Sofia is going through a rough patch. That custody battle was bad. I honestly thought that Arizona and Callie were going to stick together. They were soulmates. What hurts is knowing that she won't remember me. They're in New York. I mean, don't get me wrong, I lived in New York and loved it, but Seattle... it's home."

Lexie didn't hesitate. "I think they'll get together in the end... I mean, we did. If we can get together, so can they. They had a lot more to share than we did."

"We did, didn't we?" Mark laughed. "Well, should we do what Ella said? Doing whatever we want? I have a few ideas..."

"I will try to avoid bending your penis..." Lexie laughed. "But no promises."

After Ella had stared at Derek's hair for a good twenty minutes, she ran off to do angelic things. That left all of the adults hitting the bar for their drink of choice. Lexie was, of course, live streaming the happenings of her sister at Grey Sloan Memorial.

Lexie watched as Nathan twirled Meredith around before leaving her standing in the middle of the parking lot. She scowled. She had liked Nathan. He wasn't Derek, obviously, but he would keep her and her kids happy as long as they lived.

"If Derek was alive I would be running to him. You're getting a second chance at your one true love. Go!" She called after him. Lexie heard a displeased grunt behind her and turned around to see her brother in law staring at the event before him.

"So they all know Megan is alive?" Mark and Lexie both nodded. "Well, that's good for Owen... and Nathan..." Derek reasoned, knowing what that meant for his wife. She was being left alone, again.

"Poor Mer." Lexie cut in. "She seemed really happy with him. Well, as happy as she could be, considering the love of her life is dead. They truly do only come once in a lifetime." She looked up at Mark. "They're meant to be."

"So what do we do?" Ellis Grey asked, appearing at the bar. "Scotch please." She asked, looking at the bartender. She turned to Derek. "You left her, now you have to make sure she doesn't do what I did. My daughter is not going to slit her wrists and hope to die like I did. You make sure of that." She growled. "My daughter will not make the same mistakes I did... not if I can help it."

"There isn't much we can do. We can watch..." he sighed, knowing he was helpless in this matter.

Ellis turned to Lexie. "You're her guardian angel, doesn't that give you some sort of power in the situation?"

It worked differently than most people thought. When someone died, they chose the one person they loved the most to watch over for all eternity, until they were reunited in the heavens. Lexie had picked Mer, because she felt that her sister needed her more than her father did. Her father had his girl. Mer was her sister.

That left Derek irritated. His first choice would have been Mer, so instead he decided on Ellis. His last daughter would never know him, and that broke his heart more than his death.

Mark had chosen Sofia, and George had picked Izzie, who had been battling cancer at the time. He had used his extraordinary measures to keep her from coding on the table. He was not too happy when she had left them, and he had watched as she had started her new life.

Lexie was a little irritated. "Who do you think saved her when she was attacked by the patient? Almost died giving birth to Bailey? Almost died in another plane accident? Those were extraordinary measures that kept her alive. I don't know if I have it in me. Too many bad things have happened to her."

Derek growled, "just because you died first, you took dibs on watching over my wife. Which is amazing, except for the fact that I can't protect her."

"She's my sister! She's my sister before she's your love! So I'm sorry. I am going to do all I can to make sure that Mer doesn't join us up here. She has to stay alive for Zola, and Bailey, and Ellis! She's not dying anytime soon!"

Suddenly, Little Grey was standing alone in the front lobby of Grey Sloan Memorial. Lexie looked around, the building was evacuated, and there was not one person in sight. Except the woman in the dark blue scrubs with the ferry boat scrub cap coming down the stairs. Her face lit up once she saw her brunette sister standing at the bottom of them. She skipped down the stairs.

"Lex!" She squealed.

 _My sister died out there._

 _I don't know what it's like to have a father, but I do know what it's like to have a sister. And it's good._

"Mer! What are you doing here?" Lexie's face turned to one of concern. Mere didn't hesitate at throwing herself at her sister. God, she missed her. She _loved_ her.

"I think I'm dying. Where's Derek?" Mere asked, looking around. "If you're here, then he is too, right?" She didn't even seem concerned that she was talking to her dead sister. No, she just wanted to talk to her dead husband, even if she was dead.

"Mere-" Lexie tried again. Her sister could not be so nonchalant about seeing her dead sister. It meant something bad was about to happen. She had seen her own mother when she had been drifting away under the plane. "You need to start fighting. You can't die! What happened?"

"I got hit by a car in the lot. Where's Derek?" Meredith repeated.

"Because Zola, and Bailey, and Ellis..." Lexie started, but Mere was not having it.

"Let's face it. I was never that good of a mother anyways. Amelia and Maggie and Alex will raise them right. They don't need dark and twisty."

Lexie wanted to smack her sister. She was standing there in dark blue scrubs. Lexie had never gotten the opportunity to wear those attending scrubs. She dreamed of being the head of neuro after Derek retired. She couldn't let her sister give up the life she was lucky enough to still be living. "Do you hear yourself Mere? You're giving up! You cannot give up!"

"I know." Meredith sighed. "The first time around, when I almost died drowning, I stopped fighting. But Derek was there, and Cristina, and... now everyone is here. Or in Switzerland. It's better for me here."

"That's crap and you know it," popped in Mark. "Sofia is growing up without a father. Your kids will never know their father, and now you're depriving them the chance of having a mother! Because why? Because you feel sorry for yourself? Listen, we'll wait for you up here! Forever! There's no rush! Live your life! Give your kids what I couldn't give mine!"

"Mere, I need you to tell your kids about me, and their cool uncle Mark, and their dad with the dreamy eyes and overrated hair. No one else can. You have to take Zola to buy her prom dress, and see her down the aisle and graduate med school and climb the ranks at Grey Sloan Memorial. She needs to know who it was named for. And Bailey is going to need dating advice, and Ellis is going to need stories about her father. And there's only one person who can do that. You."

George popped in, "I know it's been a while, but... I've seen your kids. I've seen all of the things you've been through. This isn't it for you. You've survived much worse."

"George?" Mere felt a pang of guilt. She had seen so many people come and leave, so many had died, and she hadn't thought of George in forever. She missed him. She missed him and Izzie and... Izzie was somewhere, but George... George had been here, watching over her for almost ten years.

"Mer, I don't care if you don't think of me. I wasn't the love of your life, or your sister, I was just your roommate, your kinda brother..."

She sighed. "You're here, which means you are important to me. You are. You all are. You will not be forgotten by me."

"Hope not."

Then the love of her life popped in, then and there. He looked younger than the last time she had seen him, before he left for D.C. He looked like he had the day they had met.

 _"What's your story?"_

 _"Nothing, I'm just a girl in a bar."_

 _He had shrugged. "I'm just a guy in a bar,"_

"Derek..." She let out, running at him, putting her lips against his. It may have just been a dream, but it was the best kiss they had ever shared. God, she missed him. She missed him and their family and everything they had fought for. Then the guilt.

"Nathan," she said, before breaking into sobs. "I cheated on you! God, I'm an awful wife!"

"Mere, you think I'm mad? I want you to be happy. If that means being with him, then go ahead. We had our time, but I can't expect you to be alone for as long as you're alive. And don't tell me you're staying here. You're not. You're going back. You have to keep fighting."

"But Nathan gets another shot at his one true love! Why don't I?"

"You will. Mark and Lexie did. You need to keep my sister in line. Amelia is a hurricane." He joked, wrapping an arm around Mer. She looked at the four of them. She couldn't believe her eyes. It almost made her forget all of the people on Earth. These were her people (minus Mark... eh).

"Maggie is a great sister." Lexie cut in. "It's kind of funny how you are with her, considering how you were with me." She was slightly hurt by this, but Maggie was nice. It was not her fault Meredith had treated Lexie like crap. It almost made her smile when Meredith had told Maggie she already had a sister.

"You are my kid sister. She will never replace you. And Nathan will never replace Derek."

"You have to go back to them. They need you. Tell them about me." Derek begged. "I love you." He kissed her again, and the vision changed.

Mer blinked multiple times to get her vision clear. She saw a blob that looked like Maggie... and another blob that resembled Alex.

"Mer? Can you hear us?" He asked, standing from the chair. "Page neuro! Get Shepherd down here!"

Maggie stood up. "We're so glad you're okay!"

 _Nobody knows where they might end up, nobody knows. It could be heaven; it could be hell. It could be happy; it could be sad. Dead or alive. In love or alone. Nobody knows._

 **i wanted to write a heaven one-shot, so there you go. It seemed a bit short, but there wasn't much else to do with it. well, there could have been- but I don't have an elaborate storyline in my head. I just wanted Lex and Mer to see each other again- cause they never got to say goodbye... and I will be forever salty until they bring Chyler back.**


End file.
